


Perfect For Me

by natsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Kim Dongyoung, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Light Angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yuta is a super good hyung in this, other ships and members are metioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsa/pseuds/natsa
Summary: Dongyoung's 21st birthday was supposed to be a happy day. The day when he finally saw the name of the person he was meant to be with scribbled on his inner wrist. Instead, it's a day of fear and confusion.





	Perfect For Me

**Author's Note:**

> DoTae really needed a Soulmate AU so I decided to write one myself. Hope you like it! And btw the roommates are based off of the Limitless era so that this is semi-accurate time wise.

Dongyoung had always been captivated by the idea of soulmates. He found it fascinating that everyone in the world was meant to be with someone. He found it magical that no one in the world was destined to be alone. Unless they wanted to be.

 

That was another thing Dongyoung was intrigued by. The fact that some people blatantly refused the very concept of soulmates. The fact that some people hid from the person that the universe chose for them. It confused him to no end, how people could shrug off their soulmates, even though they could feel each other's pain.

 

The bond soulmates shared was unlike any other. Soulmates could feel each other's emotions and know each other's thoughts. This was very useful for when soulmates were separated by long distances or in danger. But it wasn't very fun when one person wanted nothing to do with the other.

 

Dongyoung really hopes that his soulmate isn't one of those people.

 

When he was eleven years old his parents first explained to him what the names on their wrists meant and how it affected them. Throughout the whole speech, Dongyoung's eyes became increasingly brighter. He couldn't wait for this 21st birthday. The idea of having a person in the world that was made for him, that was perfect for him, made his heart skip a beat.

 

So now here he is, lying in his bed, waiting for the digital clock on his nightstand to read 12 AM and for the date on his phone to read February 1. As cheesy as it sounds, Dongyoung wanted to see the name of his soulmate slowly appear on his wrist like it did in all of the K-Dramas.

 

He was pretty sure that even if he wanted to sleep, he wouldn't be able to. His mind was going a mile a minute and he was so nervous his eye started to twitch a little.

 

Would he know his soulmate? Would he recognize the name on his wrist right away or would it be someone he had to look up? It was very common for soulmates to not even know each other, but it was also just as common for soulmates to have already met.

 

In fact, Dongyoung would say he has a really good chance of knowing his soulmate. Taeil, Youngho, and Yuta all had soulmates within the NCT units. Taeil's was Yoonoh, Youngho's was Chittaphon, and Yuta's was Sicheng.

 

But then again, you never know. He could have a soulmate that puts him in a situation like that of Taeyong.

 

Taeyong was one of those aforementioned people. He chose to ignore the name on his wrist and even goes as far as to hide it.

 

The day of Taeyong's 21st birthday all the members of NCT gathered in the dance practice room to surprise him with cake as per NCT tradition. Everyone was ready to joke around with their leader and maybe tease him about whoever's name was on his wrist, but the second Taeyong came into the room all the talking ceased.

 

Taeyong came into the room with red eyes, a puffy nose, and a black leather cuff already around his wrist.

 

All of the NCT members rushed to Taeyong to ask what was wrong. Dongyoung was the first to reach him. The younger cared a lot for Taeyong and to see him in this state worried Dongyoung to no end.

 

"Taeyong, what's wrong?" Dongyoung said as he reached out to put a hand on Taeyong's shoulder.

 

"N-Nothing. I'm fine. Just- just let me be alone today," Taeyong stuttered as he flinched away from Dongyoung. He left right after, leaving a room full of sad, confused boys.

 

After that Taeyong and the rest of the members never mentioned what happened. Everyone knew it was a sensitive topic, but that didn't stop Dongyoung's curiosity.

 

Taeyong was obviously upset about his soulmate. The question was why. Was his soulmate dead? No. There would be no reason to hide the name then. Was it someone that he was ashamed to call his soulmate? Maybe, but Taeyong seemed more sad than ashamed. Was his soulmate a regular person that he didn't want to drag into his idol life and forced himself to stay away from? Possibly.

 

Whatever the case, Dongyoung prays that a similar situation doesn't befall him.

 

Dongyoung checked the clock on the nightstand and his eyes widened.

 

11:59

 

He quickly turned on the lamp next to the clock so he could see his wrist better and then waited. That one minute stretched on for what seemed like centuries before the clock read midnight, and the name of his soulmate slowly materialized on his inner wrist in neat, black letters.

 

Lee Taeyong.

 

Dongyoung's entire body froze.

 

Lee Taeyong was his soulmate? This couldn't be. There must be something wrong. Why would Taeyong hide his wrist?

 

He wants nothing to do with you.

 

No. Dongyoung and Taeyong were close. They joked around and fought with each other on camera, but Dongyoung was the first to hug Taeyong when he was sad. He was the first to try and comfort him if anything was amiss. If Taeyong truly wanted nothing to do with him, he could have stopped their connection.

 

Then again, the group would suffer too and Dongyoung knows how much Taeyong loves each of his members.

 

So, was Dongyoung that repulsive? Did Taeyong truly want to just ignore him? Or was Taeyong ashamed of him?

 

The more Dongyoung thought about it the more his heart hurt at the possibility of Taeyong thinking such things.

 

Dongyoung never noticed it before, but he was constantly seeking out Taeyong's approval.

 

It was mostly in the little things. Dongyoung would ask Taeyong if the outfit he had on was nice, or if he thought the younger's hair looked good.

 

And on occasions when Dongyoung was truly doubting himself, days where he'd think he was ugly and untalented, Dongyoung went to Taeyong for comfort.

 

Dongyoung remembers a day when he really hated his voice, and he asked Taeyong what he thought of it.

 

"You have the most amazing voice in NCT. When you sing, you capture everyone's attention. It's hard to describe, but it sounds light and sweet if that makes any sense. It's beautiful."

 

Dongyoung had been so overjoyed at Taeyong's compliment that he completely forgot that Taeyong looked shy and sheepish when he said that.

 

Dongyoung can't help but think it's because that happened after Taeyong's 21st birthday.

 

All of it was so confusing to Dongyoung. Taeyong by no means hated him or rejected him. So why did Taeyong cover the name on his wrist ever since he found out Dongyoung was his soulmate?

 

After much debating, Dongyoung decided that he needed help. He didn't know what to do or how to handle this, so he did the only logical thing to do at 12:27 AM.

 

He woke up his roommates.

 

After finding out that they were soulmates, Sicheng and Yuta slept in the same bed, so it was very easy to wake the two up.

 

Dongyoung violently shook Sicheng, and since Yuta was cuddling him, the two shook together. It only took another few seconds of shaking before they were both up.

 

"Doyoungie? That you? Why are you waking us up at this hour?" Yuta said groggily. Sicheng just groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

 

"It's February first."

 

"Yeah? You got your soulmate, right? Is that what's wrong? Who's your soulmate?" Yuta said, worry lacing his words.

 

"My soulmate is Taeyong."

 

"..."

 

Dongyoung watched as Yuta's eyes widened and Sicheng's head shot up in surprise.

 

"Taeyong is your soulmate?" Sicheng asked to make sure he heard right.

 

In response, Dongyoung merely showed his wrist to the two.

 

"What do I do? The day he found out he hid my name and said nothing about it. He must be ashamed of me. He must not want me as his soulmate. Please help me...I don't know what to do." Dongyoung said laying his deepest, darkest fears out in the open.

 

Tears started streaming down his face as he spoke and the two soulmates in bed went into action. Sicheng immediately stood up to hug and comfort Dongyoung while Yuta turned on the lights and went to the kitchen to quietly make them all some tea.

 

When Yuta returned with the tea, he found that Dongyoung was now wrapped in a blanket and had stopped crying. Sicheng sat in front of him, holding the older's hands to comfort him. Yuta sat down next to his soulmate and gave Dongyoung and Sicheng their cups of hot tea.

 

"Okay, Doyoungie. Spill everything. I want to know how Taeyong has been treating you and how he acts around you when you're alone with each other." Yuta has his serious face on. He knows this is no light matter. If Yuta thinks for a second that Taeyong has been trying to avoid Dongyoung, he'll make sure that their leader gets a nice slap in the face when he wakes up.

 

So Dongyoung tells them. He says that Taeyong treats him like he always has, and when they are alone he doesn't get meaner. He even gets kinder, complimenting Dongyoung in a way that he never would if they weren't alone. He tells them this and adds how he's confused. He's confused that Taeyong doesn't hate him, likes him more than ever even, and yet he kept Dongyoung's name on his wrist a secret from everyone.

 

Yuta and Sicheng share a look with each other, and while Sicheng looks just as confused as Dongyoung feels, Yuta looks like he might have an answer to Dongyoung's troubles.

 

"From what you're saying it doesn't seem like you're the problem. Seems to me like Taeyong was just as confused as you are right now. You know how he can be," Yuta said.

 

And Dongyoung did know how he could be. Taeyong was the leader of NCT, the face of their group. Dongyoung knew firsthand that Taeyong put way too much pressure on himself. Taeyong tried to be perfect for the camera, he put everything into NCT, he tried to be a good role model for his dongsaengs. The tried so hard to look like he was a strong, confident leader when he was almost the complete opposite. He worried constantly and held so many insecurities in his heart that it made Dongyoung's eyes water again.

 

All this time Dongyoung was just thinking of himself, but Taeyong could have been just as afraid, just as confused.

 

Taeyong was his soulmate. Taeyong, the leader of NCT. Taeyong, his bandmate. Taeyong, one of his best friends.

 

"So what do I do?" Dongyoung whispered.

 

"Talk to him," said Yuta and Sicheng at the same time.

 

Dongyoung cracked a smile.

 

"It's freaky when you guys do that."

 

"You'll understand soon enough." Yuta smiled softly and winked at Dongyoung, and somehow it managed to calm his nerves.

 

"Sicheng and I will wake up Taeil and drag him to the kitchen so you guys can be alone. We'll distract anyone that asks for either of you so that you guys can talk in peace without any nosy shits bothering you," Yuta said.

 

Dongyoung nodded and hugged both of his friends.

 

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

 

"No problem," they said in unison.

 

"Guys, that's creepy."

 

\---

 

The next morning the boys put the plan into action.

 

They got dressed (Dongyoung did so with a little more care than usual but it was his birthday and he had a soulmate to impress) and set out on their mission.

 

Yuta and Sicheng left their room to get Taeil out of his and since Taeil was (thankfully) already awake and dressed, it only took about five minutes.

 

Dongyoung then snuck past the kitchen when Taeil wasn't looking, got a thumbs up from Sicheng and Yuta for good luck, and headed to Taeyong's room.

 

When he got to the door Dongyoung took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob of the door as he exhaled. He made sure to quietly shut the door behind him.

 

Dongyoung's eyes landed on the man that was asleep in one of the room's twin sized beds. His long legs carried him closer and as the face of his soulmate became more visible his breath hitched.

 

Messy black hair, clear, soft skin, plush red lips, lean, defined jawline.

 

Lee Taeyong was a masterpiece.

 

For the second time that day Dongyoung was having his doubts.

 

Taeyong was the godlike member of NCT. Great looks, amazingly talented, charming personality. He was perfect in every single way imaginable.

 

But, Dongyoung? Ha. He was a joke.

 

He gets compared to a bunny on the daily by fans and members alike, gets placed on the far sides of all dance performances, and is stupidly awkward. He was pathetic. How could he possibly have any right to claim Taeyong as his soulmate? Taeyong deserved so much better.

 

So Dongyoung stood there, a foot away from the love of his life, and cried. All he wanted was to be someone his soulmate could be proud of, but Dongyoung was such a failure compared to Taeyong.

 

As tears filled his eyes, Dongyoung failed to realize that his soulmate was beginning to stir on his bed.

 

\---

 

Taeyong felt a pull on his chest. The same one he felt late last night and had shrugged off, only this time it was so much worse. He felt overwhelmingly sad for some reason. It felt like he was drowning in despair and self-doubt.

 

Taeyong cracked his eyes open and was about to yell at Taeil that his chest was hurting, but instead, his eyes were met with orange hair and puffy, red eyes.

 

Taeyong's eyes widened at the sight. Dongyoung was a foot away from his bed, sobbing.

 

Before he even knew what he was doing, Taeyong rose to his feet and enveloped the other in a hug.

 

The second Taeyong touched the younger, the orange haired boy gasped in shock. He was so busy crying that he hadn't even noticed his hyung was awake.

 

Taeyong's arms wrapped around his dongsaeng, one hand on his back, the other on his head, tucking Dongyoung's head into his shoulder.

 

Almost instantly a wave of relief washed over Taeyong and he was so confused as to why until he caught a glimpse of the calendar Taeil had hung up on the back of their door.

 

February 1, 2017

 

Dongyoung was twenty-one.

 

Relief was quickly replaced with fear and panic, and the orange-haired boy in his arms sobbed in response as the emotions washed over him as well.

 

Taeyong was a confused mess, but he knew Dongyoung was and even more confused mess, so he took a shaky breath and forced himself to calm down.

 

The response was instantaneous. As soon as he calmed himself down Dongyoung relaxed in his arms and wrapped his own around Taeyong.

 

Taeyong's heart swelled in his chest as Dongyoung nuzzled into the crook of his neck and moved his body so that it was perfectly flush against Taeyong's. Taeyong responded by petting the younger's surprisingly soft orange hair to calm him.

 

They spent a good five minutes like that, holding onto each other quietly until Dongyoung decided to break the silence.

 

"We're soulmates."

 

Taeyong nervously nodded. He knew what Dongyoung was going to ask next.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Dongyoung tried pulling away from Taeyong so he could look the other in the eye, but the elder kept Dongyoung in place. Taeyong didn't have the courage to face his soulmate.

 

"I was afraid," Taeyong whispered.

 

"Of what?"

 

"So much. I was scared that you would reject me. I was scared of what would happen if you just wanted to stay friends. But most of all, I was scared that I wasn't good enough for you."

 

"Not good enough? Taeyong you're amazing! What about you could possibly not be enough for me?" Dongyoung questioned.

 

"Youngie, you know I've made mistakes. I've wronged people. I didn't want to hurt you, so I kept it a secret like a coward. That way I could just wait to see how you reacted and agree with whatever you wanted our relationship to be. Even if it hurt me," Taeyong confessed, the endearment naturally slipping past his lips.

 

Dongyoung's heart melted at the nickname and he spoke with a softness that Taeyong had never heard him use with anyone before,"Taeyong, look at me."

 

Dongyoung stepped back from their embrace and Taeyong had to force himself to let the younger go and to look him in the eyes.

 

"Taeyong, you are the most wonderful person in the world to me. You pour your heart and soul into our music and you give 110% for all of our performances. You're gorgeous and your cooking is to die for. Yes, you've made mistakes, but everyone does. You know what makes you different? You realize your mistakes, and you learn from them. You constantly give us advice and help us make decisions because of it. You care and worry so much. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. I know you care about me, so much so that you were willing to suffer if I didn't want to be with you. Lee Taeyong, you are more than good enough for me. You're perfect for me."

 

Taeyong didn't realize he was crying until Dongyoung wiped a tear from his eye. Taeyong and Dongyoung both felt a bubbling in their chest. They realized what the feeling was at the same time.

 

"Love," the soulmates said together.

 

And with their minds perfectly in sync, the two closed the space between them and kissed.

 

As their lips moved together their hands somehow found each other as well and slowly intertwined. Then, suddenly, Taeyong broke their kiss.

 

Dongyoung frowned and was about to ask what was wrong, but then his eyes shifted to see his soulmate removing the black cuff that kept Dongyoung's name a secret for nearly a year.

 

Taeyong didn't plan on keeping his soulmate a secret anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!!


End file.
